Previous MEMS-based gyroscopes are based on capacitance measurements. Accordingly, parasitic capacitance has prevented the devices from realizing their predicted performance level. More accurate gyroscopes require significant control electronics for operation. A need exists for a small, inexpensive, low-power, circular gyroscope that is accurate to navigational grade and does not require calibration prior to use.